Silver
by Little Lady Black
Summary: Porque você exalava prata. E eu a inspirava.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, nem os personagens que são de nossa querida tia Jô, nem a musica. Aliás, se chama Silver do David Cook. **

* * *

><p><strong>When writing your history<strong>

**I will always be a footnote**

**A distant memory**

**A warning sign of mistakes made**

**The kind that you learn from**

Hoje sou eu quem escreve minhas memórias, me pergunto como seria se fossem suas palavras a deslizar por entre as linhas, se fossem seus pensamentos a fluir até o papel ao invés dos meus. Se fossem suas lembranças a tomar forma ao invés das minhas. Enxergaríamos as mesmas coisas? Chegaríamos às mesmas conclusões? Eu não sei, e provavelmente jamais irei saber. Mas sei que você sempre será parte das recordações distantes, como uma pegada na areia, apagada pelo vento, o segredo compartilhado entre cada minúsculo grão e mais ninguém. Como um sinal de alerta de todos os erros cometidos, dos quais você foi o pior.

**This song is the best of me taking pills for solemn odium,**

**A better side of me, an open mind, for mistakes made**

**The kind that you burn from**

Estas palavras são como um remédio para o ódio. Com elas tento amainar a sensação que me domina. O ódio pelo que fui capaz de sentir, fazer e almejar. É através delas que tento reencontrar um caminho para a sanidade, recobrar o bom senso e enxergar que você foi apenas um erro. As escrevo com a esperança de que você queime. Que todas as lembranças que guardo de você incinerem e virem pó.

**This song is so wild, the key**

**I'm trying harder just to even these memories of you**

**A warning sign of regression**

**The kind you never learn from**

**This song is a melody to show you a little more than a bitter history**

**An open sky of redemption**

**The kind you always burn from**

Busco arduamente apagar essas lembranças, entretanto isso passa longe de ser um bom sinal. É o indicio da regressão, a luz vermelha que sinaliza em perigo. Sei que me encontro entre a linha tênue da senescência das lembranças e o indecoroso reavivar do que outrora senti. Será que jamais irei aprender? É-me inadmissível falhar tantas vezes na mesma lição, mas não posso negar, nem tudo foi ruim. Não são apenas de lembranças amargas que me esquivo incessantemente, há as mais difíceis, as doces e acalentadoras. Não, não, deveria dizer agridoces, pois éramos isso, agridoce. Perfeita simetria que destoava, os opostos que se distraiam, dispostos a se atrair. Vermelho e prata. O fogo e o gelo. O que poderia ser pior? O que causaria mais destruição? O prata, você tinha o poder de transformar tudo em prata. Desde a casa, as roupas, os cabelos a culminar nos olhos. Ao olhar seus olhos tinha certeza, o mundo deveria ser desta cor. Você exalava prata. E eu a inspirava. Essa não é só uma historia de destruição, é também um conto de redenção. O prata e o vermelho se dobraram, querendo apenas ser iguais. Mas isso não era possível, nunca será. É por isso que insisto em fazer estas memórias queimarem de forma que tudo se enquadre em seu devido lugar. Que tudo seja como deve ser.

**So take this long confession as my price to pay**

**I've never been the kind to let go**

**But before you up and walk away**

**I'm miserable without you, you know**

**This silver leaves me longing for gold**

**Second places never carry me home**

**You never carry me**

Mas acredite, essa confissão é como um preço que pago. O preço que pago para tentar lhe esquecer, para que evanesça para sempre de minha mente, e que seus olhos jamais voltem a habitar meus sonhos. Não tenho encontrado caminhos para prosseguir, a verdade é que me sinto miserável sem você, e você sabe. Mas sabe também que é a sua prata que me faz buscar o ouro. O ouro que há _nele_. O que você jamais poderia me oferecer. Será que entende? Dourado e vermelho foram feitos para conviver em harmonia. Com a prata sempre haverá a rejeição. É bem verdade que segundos caminhos jamais me levarão para casa. Mas você também não. Por isso peço que aceites essa confissão, é um adeus, a minha forma de rendição. Sei que segundos caminhos não me levarão para casa, mas você também não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic postada. Se alguém ler isso poderia, por favor, mandar reviews? Nem que seja pra dizer " Pelo amor de Merlin nunca mais se atreva a escrever nada". Kkkk Sério, obrigada e beijokas. **

**Little Black ;***


End file.
